Peccátu
by Bruna S
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* A luxúria é o mais tentador dos sete pecados capitais. Mas quem disse que eles queriam evitá-la? Muitas coisas podem acontecer em uma boate no meio da madrugada. NC-17/EDWARDxBELLA/LEMONS!


**Disclaimer: **Nenhum personagem da Saga Twilight me pertence e – embora eu quisesse muito que eles pertencessem – eu me contento em usá-los _sem fins lucrativos_, apenas para divertir minha mente louca com histórias alternativas.

***

**Capítulo Único**

Isabella calçou os sapatos de salto alto e respirou profundamente, sorrindo para o próprio reflexo no espelho.

Estava _exatamente_ do jeito que queria estar. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam soltos, caindo em leves ondas até alcançar a metade de suas costas. Seus olhos castanhos – grandes e intensos – estavam contornados por uma fina camada de lápis preto e pareciam ainda maiores do que de costume. Ela não passara nada nos lábios, mas eles estavam lisos e bem hidratados. E olhando bem para seu próprio corpo agora – coberto apenas pelo vestido preto e curto – decidiu que estava perfeita para sua missão.

Depois de tanto tempo se arrumando, tudo o que queria era chamar a atenção de seu chefe e, pra isso, precisava estar perfeitamente _sexy_

Não se importava em parecer um pouco vulgar. Tudo o que mais desejava no mundo era Edward Cullen e, para tê-lo, não hesitaria em mover céus e terras.

Além do mais, - pensou ela, borrifando o perfume delicado de lírios – ela sabia que ele não resistiria. Edward não era o que se podia chamar de controlado e, tinha certeza de que, quando a visse, perderia o controle.

Isabella queria atraí-lo. Queria tê-lo para si, nem que fosse por apenas uma noite.

Não poderia dizer que o amava.  
Talvez estivesse apaixonada, mas, além disso, o desejo que sentia por ele era tão intenso, que a fazia estremecer só de pensar.

E, exatamente por isso, é que estava se arrumando com tanto cuidado para aquele dia de trabalho na boate "_Peccátu_", onde seu chefe era o homem mais desejável da cidade.

Edward era o que toda mulher costumava chamar de sonho. Ele era incrivelmente sensual, tendo um metro e oitenta e cinco de puro charme. Seus cabelos eram de uma cor peculiar de cobre e, sempre estavam impecavelmente despenteados de forma absurdamente provocante.

Ele tinha olhos verdes como esmeraldas, tão intensos que Isabella evitava olhá-los. Seu rosto era perfeitamente métrico e, suas feições, duras e aristocráticas.

Edward era um homem que dava medo a qualquer um; um verdadeiro jogador no mundo nos negócios.

Bella sabia o quanto ele era rico e poderoso e, ainda mais, a satisfazia saber que estava se preparando para seduzi-lo.

Não importava que quase nunca tivessem se falado e que ele fosse frio como uma pedra de gelo. Ela ia _sim_ fazê-lo desejá-la. Se não o fizesse, pensou - dando uma última volta em torno do próprio corpo, - não se chamava Isabella Swan.

Sorrindo animadamente, e sentindo-se absurdamente sensual, Bella saiu de seu apartamento e rumou para a _Peccátu_, onde logo, logo seu turno começaria.

Trabalhava na boate mais badalada de Phoenix como recepcionista e, como de costume, ela ficaria por último com Edward, quando as portas da boate se fechassem.

Ele sempre gostara de ser o último a sair. Trabalhava e rugia ordens aos quatros ventos, como um leão pronto para a briga e, depois que todos já haviam ido embora – exceto Isabella, que trancava a boate – apenas aí, ele voltava pra casa.

É óbvio que ela gostava disso. Permitia-se, internamente, ficar o admirando enquanto ele entrava em seu Volvo prata toda noite.  
Deleitava-se em saber que, se dependesse dela, ele não voltaria pra casa tão cedo.

E hoje à noite, finalmente, conseguiria o que queria. Não tinha dúvidas disso, pois depois de toda sua produção não haveria um homem que não cairia aos seus pés.

Sorrindo largamente, Isabella chegou à boate quinze minutos depois.

Já era o horário de pico e, por isso, ela trocaria de turno com Jessica Stanley.

- Uau, Bella! – Jessica arregalou os olhos, gritando por cima da música alta – O que deu em você?

- Nada. – Bela sacudiu os cabelos, e deu de ombros maliciosamente. – Só cansei de ser aquela mulher certinha. Resolvi mudar um pouco.

- Um pouco? Você está... Absurdamente provocante! Se eu fosse lésbica e não tivesse um namorado, juro que eu te pegava!

Dando uma piscadela para ela, Jessica pegou sua bolsa e saiu da cadeira em que estava sentada, tentando não tropeçar nos corpos que dançavam colados pela pista.

Isabella sorriu e mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto sentava-se na cadeira antes ocupada pela amiga. Cruzou as pernas de maneira provocante e, seu vestido já minúsculo, se encurtou ainda mais, fazendo com que sua calcinha quase ficasse à mostra.

- Ow, ow. – Uma voz masculina falou em seu ouvido. – Qual é o nome da beldade?

- O nome da beldade é "Vaza daqui, paspalho". – Bella falou lançando um olhar provocante ao garotão de no máximo dezenove anos, que a encarava. – Entendeu, ou quer que a titia desenhe pra você?

O garoto corou intensamente e saiu dali, enquanto Isabella ria. Já haviam dado em cima dela algumas vezes, mas não com tanta rapidez como agora.

Ela suspirou entediada e esperou ansiosamente que a noite passasse...

E ah! Que Edward a aguardasse.

**xxx**

Quando o último cliente foi embora, e todos os funcionários também, Bella trancou a boate sem esperar Edward sair. Agora, só haviam os dois, presos ali dentro.

Respirando fundo, ela caminhou lentamente até o escritório dele no segundo andar do enorme prédio, ainda sentindo o cheiro de perfume, cigarro e bebida, típico de qualquer boate.

Seu coração disparou no peito e Bella olhou para a porta de madeira fechada da sala de Edward, com ansiedade.

Hesitou por alguns segundos e, então, bateu.

- Entre, quem quer que seja. – A voz de Edward estava terrivelmente gelada e Isabella se arrepiou só em pensar na loucura que estava fazendo.

Com lentidão ela adentrou a sala, e se deparou com _seu_ homem concentrado num amontoado de folhas em cima da mesa.  
Tudo bem, talvez ele ainda não fosse seu. Mas seria _brevemente_.

- Olá, Senhor Cullen – Falou com a voz baixa, aplicando uma camada de sensualidade no tom.

Como que levando um choque, ele levantou a cabeça.  
Seus olhos verdes estavam apagados, mas Bella percebeu que se acenderam, enquanto ele analisava todo seu corpo com lentidão.

Seu fitar era tão impossivelmente físico, que Bella sentiu-se excitada instantaneamente. Suas pernas ficaram bambas, mas ela disfarçou, caminhando até a mesa dele.

- Senhorita Swan. – Edward falou com a voz rouca.

- Boa noite. – Ela abriu um sorriso sexy. – Vim apenas perguntar se o senhor precisa de alguma coisa. Todos já foram embora.

Bella viu o pomo de adão dele subir e descer uma vez, como se ele estivesse engolindo em seco. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior delicadamente, e sentou-se na pontinha da mesa, cruzando as pernas.

- Sabe... Eu pensei que o Senhor estaria muito sozinho aqui... Essa hora da madrugada. E então pensei se não queria um pouco de companhia.

- Talvez, Senhorita Swan... Eu a esteja interpretando mal. Mas creio que sua companhia será muito... Prazerosa.

Bella sorriu e jogou os cabelos pra trás.

- Que bom, então. – Ela saiu de cima da mesa, e caminhou até seu lado. – Há alguma coisa em que eu possa te ajudar? – Sussurrou em seu ouvido, encostando os lábios levemente no lóbulo de sua orelha.

Com rapidez, Isabella saiu de seu lado e esbarrou propositalmente em uma caneta, a fazendo cair no chão.

- Ops. – Falou inocentemente, enquanto se curvava para baixo, deixando sua bunda durinha e redonda bem na cara dele.

Não fazia parte do plano se desequilibrar, mas mesmo assim, Bella agradeceu quando o fez.

Quando seu rosto ia se chocar no chão – estragando todo o plano traçado detalhadamente – Edward a segurou por trás, colando seus corpos firmemente de modo que ela podia sentir um volume crescendo na calça dele.

- Tome mais cuidado, Senhorita Swan. – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, retribuindo a provocação.

Era a primeira vez, em todos os anos que trabalhava lá, que Bella ouvia a voz de Edward conter alguma coisa que não fosse o gelo.

Agora havia fogo também. Um fogo tão ardente, tão intenso e tão abrasador que ela quase se deixou desfalecer em seus braços.

- Isabella. – Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu falar. – Chame-me de Isabella.

Edward soltou um riso curto, enquanto as mãos que estavam segurando firmemente pela barriga, subiam até seus seios de modo lento e sensual.

Isabella não conteve o gemido e rebolou levemente o quadril, sentindo-o ficar ainda maior. Depois, jogou o pescoço para trás dando livre acesso àquela pele sensível.

Isabella era uma diabinha. Ele a desejara desde a primeira vez que a vira, mas reprimira o desejo com heroísmo, até... Ela lhe aparecer vestida como o pecado.

Ele não costumava dormir com qualquer uma, até porque o trabalho muitas vezes ocupava muito de seu tempo.

Mas, também, não era de ferro.

E Isabella... Parecia simplesmente destruir todas as barreiras de gelo que havia construído em torno de si.

- Edward... – Ela falou seu nome, ofegando. – Eu vou... Eu vou...

Ele aumentou a velocidade dos dedos, rodando-os dentro dela. Bella jogou a cabeça para trás, e contraiu o músculo das pernas, estremecendo em seus braços logo em seguida.

Nunca, em toda sua vida, tinha tido um orgasmo como aquele. E se Edward Cullen podia fazer aquilo apenas com os dedos... Não podia nem imaginar o que ele faria com...

- Agora, vire-se. – Ele ordenou com a voz imperativa, que a fez estremecer.

Obediente e, tentando se manter sobre as pernas, Bella se virou, apenas para seu deparar com os olhos verdes inundados de um desejo selvagem.

As mãos dele voaram para seu vestido e, com brusquidão, ele arrancou o fino tecido de seu corpo, deixando-a apenas de calcinha.

- Você vai ser minha, entendeu? – Edward roçou os lábios nos dela. – Por inteiro.

As línguas se enroscaram com força. Edward parecia devorá-la toda, apertando-a contra seu corpo de forma brusca.

Isabella nunca havia sido beijada _desse_ jeito. Edward tinha um gosto tão... Deliciosamente prazeroso que ela não pode se conter, e enlaçou os braços por seu pescoço enquanto aprofundava ainda mais o beijo.

Ele era... Sexy demais para o seu próprio bem, e ela tinha muita consciência disso. Precisava, no entanto, ir mais fundo com ele.

- Bella... – Edward a segurou pela bunda e a levantou do chão, depositando-a sentada em cima da mesa, enquanto se ajeitava entre as pernas dela.

Ele ainda estava completamente vestido, e Bella lutou contra os botões de sua camisa com ferocidade, arrebentando alguns, por fim.  
Seu peitoral era forte e musculoso na medida certa e, com cuidado, ela o percorreu com as mãos, o arranhando levemente depois.

- Você é tão... Linda. – Edward sussurrou, brincando com bico de seus seios. – Tão absolutamente _sexy_.

Além do desejo abrasador, Bella se deleitou com o que ele falou. A vaidade cresceu dentro dela, deixando-a tonta demais para raciocinar direito.

- Agora, Bella, se prepare.

Ela não havia visto quando ele tirara as calças, mas deu graças quando o viu nu a sua frente.  
Edward era grande... Tão grosso que ela não sabia se ele caberia dentro dela.

Arregalando os olhos, Bella gemeu quando ele rasgou sua calcinha de uma vez.

- Você me quer? – Ele gemeu, voltando a beijar seus lábios com força.

Quando, segundos depois, eles se separaram, Bella assentiu com a cabeça. Ela cruzou as pernas em seu tronco, e o puxou contra si – sem se importar com o fato de ainda estar calçando as sandálias de salto alto.

- Fale em voz alta. Fale! – A respiração dele falhou por um momento, enquanto ele roçava seu membro na entrada úmida de Bella.

- Edward...! – Ela suplicou, movendo os quadris para frente. Quando ele continuou parado, Bella cedeu. – Eu te quero dentro de mim, droga! Quero que enfie com força, até eu não suportar mais!

Cedendo a todos os seus instintos mais primitivos, Edward deu uma longa estocada para dentro dela, gemendo alto quando os músculos de sua feminilidade o acolheram com prazer.

Ele moveu os quadris com força, enquanto a segurava pelas costas, puxando seu delicioso cabelo castanho com brusquidão.

Bella gritou, e se inclinou pra cima movendo-se circularmente. Seus seios estavam colados ao peitoral dele, dando-lhe uma incrível sensação de sensualidade.

- Mais rápido...! – Ela implorou, gemendo alto.

Edward a obedeceu, estocando seu membro dentro dela num vai-e-vem frenético, que fez os dois ficarem rapidamente suados.

Eles estavam loucos de tesão, consumindo-se um no outro, sem poder conter anseio de mais e mais.

E então, tão intenso quanto os dois, o orgasmo os pegou, fazendo-os estremecer e rolar os olhos de prazer.

O grito de Isabella soou abafado pelo beijo intenso que Edward lhe deu.

- Anh... – Ela murmurou, o encarando nos olhos. – Isso foi... Foi...Incrível, chefe.

Edward observou seu rosto com intensidade, dando-se por satisfeito com ela nua e descabela a sua mercê.

- Bem, querida funcionária. – Ele a provocou com os lábios, beijando-a suavemente nas mãos pequenas. – Temo que daqui por diante teremos muitos... Horários extras a cumprir em minha sala.

Isabella riu, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Sabe, Senhor Cullen. Eu creio que terei o maior prazer em... Trabalhar nesse projeto com o senhor.

Edward riu alto – como nunca tinha feito antes – e a encarou, com um sorriso torto no rosto.

- Você é absolutamente linda, Isabella.

E então, alguma coisa dentro dela se inflou. Seu corpo se acendeu outra vez, pronto para uma nova... Seção de trabalho.

- Devo dizer o mesmo de você, Edward.

E os dois voltaram a se beijar, contentes com a própria vaidade e, completa e totalmente, satisfeitos um com o outro.

_Afinal trabalho bom, é trabalho cumprido. _

_**FIM**_

* * *

**N/A:** Pequenininha, só pra descontrair. COMENTEM!


End file.
